The basic activity management and recordation program, of which the present invention is an important improvement, is, and has been for several years, successfully marketed by Applicant under the commercial name "TeleMagic/400". The TeleMagic/400 program advanced the art by, for the first time, interconnecting a plurality of Users to allow integrated effort in a way not possible with manual systems. Unlike many "workflow" or "work management" computer programs which are computerizations of manual systems, the TeleMagic/400 program is a tool that changes the way business is conducted in a truly fundamental sense. Its benefits include greater efficiency, control and productivity. The present invention expands the capabilities of, and adds new dimensions to, the TeleMagic/400 program to the end of creating a new, different and improved product.